Oh the Insanity!
by TimeChaser
Summary: A character's nightmare (bit 'o swearing... nothing you don't hear on the bus everyday ^_^)
1. Argh!

A few note for those who don't know me: The character "Sailor Gryfalcon" is me. Sailor Dippy is  
my best friend and Chibi-Ecchi... you figure it out.  
  
Chibi-Ecchi is a boy...I think...  
  
And Regis is Regis...  
  
****************************************  
Oh The Insanity... Part 1  
by: Zhaneel  
****************************************  
  
::Sailor Gryfalcon is jumping on her bed. She jumps a bit too high and bangs her head on the  
ceiling::  
  
Gryf: Hey! What was that for???  
  
::I enjoy watching you suffer::  
  
Gryf: Yeah, but I don't...  
  
::I am the writer, I can do anything::  
  
Gryf: Great, send me to someplace that's never boring.  
  
::Maybe... Gryfalcon dissapers and reapears right outside the door of the Outer Senshi's house.  
The moon is shining bright in the cloudless sky.::  
  
Gryf: Hmmm, poetic. Now what?  
  
::Sailor Dippy appears beside Sailor Gryfalcon::  
  
Gryf: Ah, a plot twist.  
  
Dip: Twist? Where the hell are we?  
  
Gryf: We are outside the Outer Senshi's house while being controlled by an insane person.  
  
Dip: Oooooh. That explanes why Chibi-Ecchi was running around in a short skirt earlier...  
  
Gryf:...  
  
Dip:...  
  
::...::  
  
gryf: Soooooo, now what do we do?  
  
dip: Knock?  
  
gryf: Ok, you go ahead...  
  
dip: no you...  
  
gryf: you...  
  
dip: you...  
  
::-_-; Sailor Dippy and Sailor Gryfalon knock at the same time::  
  
*knock knock*  
  
::No awnser::  
  
Dip: grrrrrrr  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
gryf: Ok, now what do we do?  
  
::Gryfalcon tries the door, it's open::  
  
gryf: Now why didn't I think of that....  
  
dip: nobody's here...  
  
gryf: Helloooooo?  
  
dip: We're in Japan, baka!  
  
gryf: Oh Yeah. Moshi moshi!  
  
::no response::  
  
Dip: *slaps forehead* It's night time, don't you think you think everybody'd be asleep?   
*funny look* Maybe not everybody but...  
  
::Gryfalcon and Dippy walk up the stairs::  
  
gryf: No! I don't wanna go! Nooooooooooo.......   
  
::trys to fight it, but both walk up the stairs anyways... heh heh::  
  
dip: might I ask what twisted things you have planned?  
  
::You are going to check the rooms... The girls approch a door::  
  
dip: You open it.  
  
gryf: No! What if Haruka and Michiru are in there!  
  
dip: ...  
  
gryf: ...  
  
dip: ...  
  
gryf: ...  
  
dip: ...  
  
gryf: ...  
  
dip: ...  
  
gryf: ...  
  
dip: ...  
  
gryf: ...  
  
::enough! The door 'magically' swings open to revial Chibi-Ecchi wearing Sailor Fuku::  
  
Both: ...  
  
Chi: Wha? I just got up today and felt like wearing this.  
  
Dip:.......ok......  
  
gryf: Hey I got an idea!  
  
Chi: that's new...  
  
::Dippy bops CE::  
  
gryf: Chibi-Ecchi, check and see who's in all these rooms.  
  
Chi: Oooooooh  
  
::CE approches the first door and opens it::  
  
Chi: *dissapointed* It's the one with the long green hair  
  
gryf: You mean Setsuna!?  
  
Chi: Yeah, but she's all covered by blankets... damn...  
  
::Gryfalon and Dippy bop him::  
  
Chi: next room...  
  
::CE tries the next door. He sticks his head in and comes out grining::  
  
dip: Haruka and Michiru's room?  
  
::CE nods slowly and sticks his head back in::  
  
dip: Get outta there or we'll ask Haruka to cut you head off!  
  
Chi: OK OK!  
  
::CE backs out of the room::  
  
Chi: Now this one...  
  
gryf: But that's a closet...  
  
Chi: yeah but...  
  
::Chibi-Ecci opens the door only to find...::  
  
Sailor Star Regis: *WAAAAAY too loud for the middle of the night* You've just won 1 MILLION   
DOLLERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
gryf dip and chi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Suddenly three doors open as the Outer Senshi are awakened.... er... 'interupeted' Oh, and  
Haruka is wearing a robe and Michiru is wearing one of those long tee-shirt things::  
  
chi: .....................  
  
gryf: *noticing Michiru's shirt* Hey, I have pajamas like that, only mine has a kitty on it!  
  
::Dippy bops Gryfalcon::  
  
dip: We are in the presence of the supreme ass-kickers and you talk about CLOTHES!??!!!  
  
gryf: Yeah well...  
  
::click::  
  
dip and gryf: Oh my...  
  
::Sailor Dippy and Sailor Gryfalcon drop to their knees and begin muttering random things::  
  
dip: ...kick ass.....  
  
gryf: ...time guardian...  
  
dip: ...really kick ass.....  
  
gryf: ...want the job...  
  
dip: ...slap Moonie...  
  
gryf: ...big shiny glaive...  
  
dip: ...kill the inners...  
  
gryf: ...go boom...  
  
chi: ...hot...nudity...  
  
SSR: ...money...  
  
::Everyone sweatrops::  
  
::Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna reach for their henshin wands but...::  
  
All four: *cringe*  
  
::Hotaru interrupts::  
  
Hotaru: Could you please explain how you know our identities?  
  
dip: Well... uh....um...  
  
gryf: We come from another world. Setsuna you must be familiar with the theory that  
new worlds are created through matters of chance and probability.  
  
::Setsuna nods::  
  
Everyone one else: O_o;  
  
gryf: I believe that the world we're from is a sister world to the one you live in. I was   
transported here through an odd gathering of energy...  
  
::That would be me::  
  
gryf: When bringing me here, this energy created several twists in the past, present, and future.  
*points to Dippy* Sending her after me. *points to CE* Making him wear a dress. *points to SSR*  
And turning him into a starlight. It also was responsible for it's own creation because...  
  
::Enough!! Enough!! Gryfalcon shuts up::  
  
dip: It can also do that.  
  
:: :-P ::  
  
Haruka: How can we be sure you're telling the whole truth? *reaches for her henshin wand*  
  
Michiru: *puts a hand on Haruka's shoulder* Anyway, we can't just throw them out, it's the middle  
of the night.  
  
Haruka: Yeah but...  
  
Michiru: *Gives Haruka a _look_*  
  
Haruka: Fine... What are your names?  
  
gryf: I am Sailor Gryfalcon  
  
dip: I'm Sailor Dippy  
  
chi: They call me Chibi-Ecchi!   
  
Everyone: ...  
  
SSR: I'm Sailor Star Regis and this is 'Who Wants to be a Millionare!'  
  
::Dippy and Gryfalcon bop SSR::  
  
Setsuna: And is that the gathering of energy?  
  
::Yep. Chibi-Ecchi floats into the air and slams his head on the ceiling::  
  
Setsuna: Hotaru, would you please find them all a place to sleep?  
  
Hotaru: Hai, Setsuna-mama.  
  
gryf and dip: *grin*   
  
::the Three older Outer Senshi head back to thier rooms as the little soldier of distruction  
leads the four strange people downstairs::  
  
gryf: Hey Hotaru, have you ever heard of a dub?  
  
Hotaru: No, what's that?  
  
dip: Um... we'll tell all four of you tomorrow.  
  
::After some debating, the sleeping arangements were: Sailor Dippy on the over-stuffed recliner  
...::  
  
dip: ZZZZzzzzzzzz...  
  
::...Sailor Gryfalcon on the leather couch...::  
  
gryf: Oooooh, leather... ZZZZZZzzzzz...  
  
::Chibi-Ecci on the floor::  
  
chi: Could you at least give me a pillow?  
  
::No. And Sailor Star Regis, they desided to make him sleep outside::  
  
ssr: *pounding on door* Hello?  
  
::Eventually everybody fell asleep::  
  
ssr: Lemme in!  
  
::EVERYBODY FELL ASLEEP!::  
  
ssr:...ZZZZzzzzzz...final awnser...zzzzzz  
  
::But somewhere in the woods, a figure in ugly pastel pink fuku appears. She sings a song that is  
all too familiar to any Anti-Dubbie...::  
  
thing: Fighting evil by--  
  
::NOT TO ME, DAMNIT!::  
  
thing: Don't swear!  
  
::...::   
  
**************************************  
End of Part 1   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Not dat Song!

**************************  
Oh the Insanity!   
Chapter 2: Not dat Song!  
**************************  
  
::heehee I'm baaaack::  
  
gryf: NOOOO!!  
  
dip: -_-;  
  
::And now on to the insanity::  
  
::It's morning and the four insane people just woke up. The Outers are still  
asleep::  
  
gryf: So, how do you think we can get home from here?  
  
dip: Why would we want to go home?  
  
Chi: Yeah, everything's so much more intresting here.  
  
gryf: Do you WANT us to tell Haruka that you were spying on her and Michiru?  
  
Chi: Eep...  
  
dip: I didn't think so.  
  
SSR: *pounding on door* Lemme in!  
  
All: NO!  
  
::SSR gives up::  
  
dip: And what about him? Doesn't he have a show to host?  
  
gryf: I guess so... Oh well, let's just enjoy ourselves. It's not everyday  
that we get to meet the Supreme Kickers of Ass.  
  
Chi: Enjoy...  
  
dip and gryf: Not like that, Ecchi!  
  
Chi: That's my name!  
  
::Chibi-Ecchi is repediatly smacked and wacked by the girls::  
  
dip: *settling down* So, what'll we do?  
  
gryf: Follow them around, learn how to kick ass like they do.  
  
Chi: *rubbing a bump on his head* And me?  
  
dip: We paint a big bullseye on 'ya and use you for target practice! *evil grin*  
  
::suddenly there is a scratching noise at the window::  
  
Chi: WAAAAAGH!  
  
dip: This can't be good.  
  
gryf: Um, Dip, do you smell something?  
  
dip: That stink...  
  
::an ugly face appears in the window::  
  
face: Fighting evil by moonlight...  
  
all three: NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
gryf: Chibi-Ecchi, go wakeup the Outers...  
  
::CE runs upstairs::  
  
gryf: ... Dippy, henshin yo!  
  
dip: Bet you've always wanted to say that...  
  
gryf: Gryfalcon Mystic Power, MAKE UP!!!!!!  
  
dip: Dippy Crystal Power, MAKE UP!!  
  
gryf: Hey Dip, I yelled mine louder then yours, see! Mine had more exclamation   
thingies then yours!  
  
dip: Shut up and do your intro!  
  
gryf: Hunting those who anger me, Sailor Gryfalcon, the un-tamable queen!  
  
dip: Um... I don't have an intro yet, but I'm Sailor Dippy!  
  
gryf: *sweatdrops* Yeah, that'll strike fear in the heart of your enemy...  
  
thing: Well I am Sailor Dubbie! The not-so-original Sailor Person!  
  
Dub: and in the name of the--  
  
g and d: asses.  
  
dub: I will--  
  
g and d: screw up anime.  
  
dub: and triumph over--  
  
g and d: nothing.  
  
dub: and that means  
  
g and d: fuck off!!!  
  
dub: Don't swear!  
  
gryf: *to Dippy* Yeah, don't swear, dammit!  
  
dip: *bops Gryfalcon*  
  
::Chibi-Ecchi comes running down the stairs, he sees Dubbie and runs back up::  
  
Dub: And now I will cause you a little bit of harm with my Child-safe pretty septare!  
  
dip: Child-safe?  
  
Dub: Fluffy/pretty feathers tickle!  
  
::pink feathers pop out of the wand, gryf and dip run, but the feathers follow::  
  
SSR: Millionaire Money Cut!   
  
::the attack traps each feather in a dollor bill::  
  
Gryf: Regis!  
  
Dip: I'm so happy to see you that I could kiss you... *makes a face* or not...  
  
Dub: Aw poop!   
  
::cherry blossoms flutter by::  
  
Uranus: The star of the Heavens, Uranus, is my guardian. Soldier of Sky, Sailor Uranus!  
  
Dip: Now it's time for a real ass-whoppin!  
  
Dub: Don't swear, darn it!  
  
Gryf: That's dammit, not darn it.  
  
Neptune: Can we please continue with our introduction?  
  
Dip: Go right ahead...  
  
Neptune: The star of the sea, Neptune, is my guardian. Soldier of Embrace, Sailor Neptune!  
  
Pluto: The star of time-space, Pluto, is my guardian. Soldier of Revolution, Sailor Pluto!  
  
gryf: GO SETSUNA-SAMA!  
  
dip: *falls over*  
  
Saturn: The star of silence, Saturn, is my guardian. Soldier of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn!  
  
::Gryf and Dip clap like mad::  
  
Dub: Well I am Saior Dub--  
  
Gryf: Let's NOT go through that again! *Dip nods in agreement*  
  
Dub: Okidoky... Because-I'm-so-stupid-I-can't-do-multiplication Power!  
  
::Sailor Dubbie turns into 5 little Sailor Dubbies::  
  
dubbies: We're Sailor Mini Dubbies! *sings* Fighting evil by moonlight...  
  
SSR: You win! You win! Take the money! *runs away*  
  
dubbies:...winning love by daylight!  
  
Dip: FOR THE LOVE OF SUBTITLES! STOP IT!  
  
Gryf: for the love of...subtitles...?  
  
Dip: Don't yell at me, you wrote this!  
  
dubbies: never running from a real fight...  
  
Dip: *to the Outers* Hey, how 'bout each of you take one dubbie, and we take the other?  
  
Pluto: We don't seem to have much of a choice.  
  
Gryf: 3...2...  
  
dubbies: she is the one named Sailor--  
  
Gryf: NOW!!!  
  
dub1: That's not the words... ::runs away as Uranus chases her with the space sword::  
  
dub2: ::runs away::  
  
dub3: ::runs away from Pluto and the BAK::  
  
Dip: I guess this one's our victem.  
  
Gryf: Dubbies, the other white meat...  
  
Dub4: The terms "black" and "white" should not be used on a childrens TV show.  
  
Dip: IT'S A COLOR!  
  
Gryf: And this ain't no children's TV show.  
  
Dub4: Yes, but..  
  
Gryf: Die!  
  
::The dubbie runs into the kitchen::  
  
Dip: Kitchen... full of SHINY knives...  
  
Gryf: Sharp knives...  
  
::the dubbie jumps onto Dippy and pins her to the floor. She holds a butter knife to  
Dippy's neck::  
  
Dub4: One wrong move and Dippy here will--  
  
Gryf: Die?  
  
Dub4: NO! You're not allowed to die! She'll just go to the Negaverse  
  
Dip: What the fuck's a Negaverse?  
  
::presses the butter knife::  
  
Dub4: I'll do it! I'd swear I would but it's bad to swear!  
  
:: Bum Bum! Will Dippy get sent to the Whatsa-verse? Or can Gryfalcon Save her in time?   
And where the hell did Chibi-Ecchi and Sailor Star Regis go? Tune in next time for the   
latest installment of Oh the Insanity! :: 


End file.
